Height Issues
by OrangeMouse
Summary: Rivaille and Eren always have issues kissing because Eren tries to bend down to kiss but Rivaille just shoves his head away because having Eren lean down makes him feel short. A short fluff where Eren and Rivaille just can't seem to kiss. EreRi, Fluff


**A/N:**because I love this couple ^^ so here have some pointless fluff

based on this headcanon:

_Rivaille and Eren always have issues kissing because eren tries to bend down to kiss but rivaille just shoves his head away because having eren lean down makes him feel short. In the end eren just lifted him up for a kiss and rivaille kicked him after. A lot._

* * *

**Height Issues**

* * *

"Eren."

The boy paused. He had a hand placed on the shorter man's shoulder and his head dipped down about to capture him in a kiss.

"Y-Yes Heichou?" Eren asked nervously, quickly withdrawing his head. _What had he done wrong now? _

He and Rivaille had kissed a couple of times before but he had always had the slight feeling that the Corporal was put off, even annoyed. But having never been able to put his finger on exactly what it was, he had just brushed it off and hoped that maybe he'd get lucky and Rivaille would bring it up one day.

At this moment, they were standing on the upper level of the old abandoned castle chosen by the Recon Corps as headquarters. Rivaille was standing with his back pressed against the door of his room and Eren just in front of him. He glanced down at him anxiously.

_Glanced down._

Rivaille's pale blue eyes flashed dangerously. Instinctively, Eren took a small step back. And waited.

A few moments passed and Rivalle didn't make a move to speak. He simply glared at the boy as though daring him to make a move. Eren took the challenge.

Moving forward again, he bridged the gap between them until their chests were almost touching and bent down ever so slightly to meet Rivaille's lips.

But instead he was met by a hand: Rivaille had put his hand over Eren's mouth.

Startled, Eren straightened up and stared at the hand covering his mouth.

Finally, Rivaille spoke, "Don't bend down." It was a hiss so quiet Eren almost missed it. He stared at his Corporal with wide eyes.

"Um, pardon Sir?" He mumbled around the hand.

"I said, don't bend down."

"Um- yes- but..." Eren trailed off scratching the back of his neck nervously. "But..how else can I kiss you?"

He had clearly said the wrong thing. Rivaille's eyes narrowed and his mouth pressed into a frown. "If you want to kiss me than you'll have to find another way."

"But Heichou-" whined Eren giving him a wide-eyed pleading look which always worked on Mikasa and Armin but to which Rivaille didn't even bat an eye. "You're not as tall-"

A vein throbbed in Rivaille's temple. His hand shot out and Eren doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Ow-ow! That hurt Heichou..." Straightening up as much as he could without wincing, he grinned cheekily. "How about we stand on the stairs? You could stand a step abo-'

"No."

"But-"

"No" repeated Rivialle firmly.

Eren's shoulders sagged slightly in defeat. _So Rivaille thinks I'm too tall...?_

He shot a half hopeful half mischievous glance at the Corporal who returned it with an ice cold glare.

"...Rivaille?"

"Hn?"

Without a warning, Eren's arms wrapped around Rivaille's waist and in one swift motion, lifted him right off the ground. And without further ado, he pressed their lips together, Rivaille's eyes widening in surprise. He was held slightly above Eren and tightly so that he was pressed against his chest, arms pinned to his sides and feet hanging a foot from the ground.

After a few moments, Eren broke the kiss and grinned at the Corporal playfully.

Rivaille's eyes glinted and his mouth curved into a faint smirk.

"Bad idea."

The next moment, Eren was on the floor on his hands and knees having received a heavy kick to the stomach. He was gripping his sides in pain, the breath knocked entirely out of him.

"Don't try that again, Jaeger." said Rivaille coldly before turning and walking away.

Glancing up at the Corporal's retreating back, Eren smiled nonetheless.

_His ears are red._


End file.
